Day At The Beach
by Megumi Mitoko
Summary: What happens when the Naruto gang all goes to the beach? Read to find out! Pairings that are included are SasuNaru,ShikaTema,NejiTen and KibaHina. ALSO GAARA IN A PANDA SUIT DANCING AROUND! All inside!


**Pairings: **SasuNaru, NejiTen, ShikaTema and KibaHina.

**Rated: **Mature, for some fowl language.

**Warnings:** If you people haven't figured it out yet, Than this story will also have Sakura bashing, also some fowl language. ALSO TONS OF GAARA BEING CUTE!!

**Authors Notes: **. Hehe Gaara is one of my favorite characters. I just want to hug him. Even if I'd get killed O.O. Oh well. :D

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"WOO TRIP TO THE BEACH!" 

Sakura scowled at him.

"Be quiet Naruto. You're giving me a headache."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her playfully. All teams and their sensei's were going to the beach for a day of relaxation. It was a very warm day out, the sun beating down on all of them as they walked toward the beach which wasn't very far away from them.

"Tell her to shut up Sasuke!" Naruto said, his lower lip twitching upwardly which made him look like a little puppy. Sasuke didn't even bother looking at him.

"Sakura, shut up."

Sakura looked stunned. Even though she shouldn't, Sasuke and Naruto had been dating for a few months today. Naruto smiled brightly, wrapping his arm around Sasuke's waist, leaving Sasuke a little dazed. He quietly draped his arm around Naruto's shoulder and continued walking. Sakura looked disappointed. She sighed and continued to follow behind them.

"This is going to be a long day.."

* * *

**Meanwhile in Suna...  
**

"Come on Gaara, It'll be fun!" Temari said,gathering all her stuff for the beach. They were running late. Gaara stared at her.

"No."

Kankuro walked into the kitchen where everyone was and leaned against the door frame.

"Gaara, I'm pretty sure if you don't go the author of this story is going to make you dress in a panda suit and have you dance around while we're off to the beach."

Gaara stared at him for a few seconds, debating what to do inside his cute little head.

"I'm going." He mumbled, getting up from his spot at the kitchen table and headed to his room to gather his stuff. Temari smirked triumphantly.

"He forgets even if he goes to the beach, He's still in the hands of the author."

Kankuro blinked.

"You're right. Wow sis, that's some pretty evil thinking there. Heh heh. He's screwed."

**Soon after that all three sand siblings started off toward the beach, taking their own route which was shorter.**

* * *

Ino smirked seeing Sakura's disappointed look and walked up beside her. Sakura glared straight at her. 

"What do you want Ino-pig?"

"Nothing billboard brow, so hows that big scheme to get Sasuke to be straight again for you?"

"The same as you being a fat bitch."

"FLAT CHESTED WHORE!

"PUPIL-LESS HOE BAG SLUT!"

Suddenly Hinata and Neji came up beside Ino and glared.

"Sakura-Chan. Me and Neji find that offensive to our family. Say it again and we wont hesitate to do something."

"We'll kick you're ass, don't mess with the Hyuuga clan." He smirked at them before they backed away. Sakura looked confused, decideding not to push her luck.

"What's wrong Sakura? Scared?"

"No way. You're just mad because Temari nabbed Shikamaru before you could." Ino sent her a death glare.

"And You're just mad that Sasuke prefers penis."

"BITCH!"

"SKANK!"

"**WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY?!**" Kakashi exclaimed glaring with his one visible eye at the two. Ino hmphed before she went back to where the rest of her team was.

"SHIKAMARU!" Ino exclaimed wrapping her arms around his neck. He looked at her like she was stupid.

"Sorry. My heart belongs to Temari." He mumbled, pushing her off of him and sighing. "Some girls are so troublesome.."

Ino stared at him heartbroken before walking away from him and standing next to Chouji, who was munching away on a chocolate bar.

"...This is going to suck."

* * *

**At The Beach 20 minutes later...**

Everyone cheered as they arrived at the beach. Almost everyone went running.

"Hey, Everyone before you all go-" Kakakshi said, trying to get everyones attention.

"**EVERYONE. STOP**." He exclaimed as almost everyone stood there, dumbfolded. He smiled. "Before you all go nuts. A few rules."

"Number one. No going swimming without a swimming partner,and informing a sensei. Number two. No wondering off, meaning no exploring and no going behind bushes to make out."

"**BUT KAKASHI! THESE CHILDREN ARE FULL OF YOUTH! THEY SHOULD ENJOY IT WHILE THEY CAN!**" Gai-sensei exclaimed.

"Gai, These are just safety precautions. Oh yeah and everyone, have fun. Now get the hell out of my face."

Everyone exclaimed happily, dropping their stuff everywhere. Except for Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto attempted to put up an umbrella so they wouldn't burn to death, only getting it shut on him so his head was stuck in it.

"MHELP MHE!"He exclaimed running around trying to get it off. Sasuke chuckled before stopping Naruto by putting a hand on his shoulder and pressing the button on the metal pole and the umbrella opened instantly. Naruto blinked.

"I guess I should've thought about that earlier."He said, an anime sweat drop forming at the top of his head. Sasuke chuckled, setting the umbrella and lying a blanket under it.He crawled onto it and lied down.

"Sas-gayy." Naruto said looking out at the ocean where everyone was swimming. Sasuke growled. He hated when Naruto called him that.

"What..?"

"Can we go swimming?"

"No."

"Whyyyy??"

"Because I don't like swimming."

" But, But, But."

"No 'but, but, but.'s"

"Fine.." Naruto mumbled before taking a bottle of sunscreen, spurting some on himself and rubbing it in. He quickly spurted a whole bunch at Sasuke, getting it in his eyes. Naruto looked like this; OoO!

"**OHEMFGEEIMSOSORRYSASUKEPLEASEDON'THURTMEIDIDN'TMEANIT!**"

Sasuke opened his eyes to feel the white sunscreen get in his eyes. He instantly closed his eyes with a yelp. He jumped up running around in circles, trying to find the ocean to wash out the sunscreen.

"**OW...OW...OW...OW...OW...OW!**" He exclaimed as almost everyone stopped and stared at him before bursting out into laughter. Naruto immediately and helped Sasuke reach the ocean and smiled.

_WOO SWIMMING!_

Naruto ran into the water, pulling Sasuke in with him and splashing him with water. Sasuke removed his hands and opened his eyes,getting salt water in his eyes instead.. -.-  
He blinked away all of the water so he could see again. He smirked at Naruto.

"You're going to pay for that." Naruto's eyes widened.

"...S-Sasuke..."

Sasuke basically pounced on Naruto and kissed him. Aww.

* * *

**Let's see how Kiba and Hinata are handling the heat...**

Kiba had his arm wrapped around Hinata's shoulders while they lounged under a nearby tree, watching everyone swim. Her head was on his shoulder and his head layed ontop of hers. Akamaru was jumping around happily, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He was barking as he ran around the couple. Hinata giggled.

"Looks like Akamaru wants some attention Kiba."

Kiba blinked and looked down at Akamaru and smiled as he picked him up.

"I'm sorry boy." He said as Akamaru licked at his check happily. Hinata smiled and reached up and grabbed Akamaru from Kiba and started playing with him. Kiba frowned slightly.

"Sometimes I wonder if you like Akamaru more than me." He said playfully. Akamaru looked at Kiba and tilted his head to the side cutely. Hinata leaned up and kisses Kiba on the check.

"Don't be silly Kiba." Kiba smiled and kissed her on the cheek back.

"Hey Kiba, lets go play frisbee or something, Akamaru wants to be played with."

Kiba nodded as he stood up and held his hand out for Hinata to take, which she took gracefully.

"Lets go." He said with a doggy grin.

* * *

**Lets find out what happened to the Sand Siblings...**

Gaara walked ahead of all them as they arrived to the beach before anyone else. Temari blinked.

"We must be early." She shrugged as she started to set up everything."We'll just wait for them."

At the same exact moment they heard Sasuke yelling and yelping. Gaara blinked this time.

_Why is he yelping when I didn't even do anything to him yet?  
_  
Kankuro took off his kitty hat, and wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Wow, it's pretty hott out." He mumbled."Hey Gaara, where are you going?"

"Everyone else is over here." He muttered to the two and they followed reluctantly after him. Temari suddenly stopped and stared at him,

"Umm...Gaara?"

"...What?"

"Why are you wearing a panda suit?"

"What the hell are you talking-" Gaara looked down at himself, he was indeed wearing a panda suit. He turned towards his siblings who were standing there whistling and looking around.

"Temari...Kankuro..."

"Yes?" They chorused together.

"You told me that if I stayed home this was going to happen, Why is it happening here?" He growled, his voice dripping with venom.

"..." And with that silence, the two took off running towards the others, leaving their little brother to a doom of wearing a panda suit and dancing around.

* * *

**Now what about Neji and TenTen?  
**

Neji stood in the water with his arms across his chest. He was only in there because TenTen and Lee forced him in. He didn't do the whole _swimming thing._ Suddenly a beach ball came flying, it hit him on the side of his head, **_hard. _**He fell into the water, getting his hair completely soaked. He instantly jumped up and started to wring out the water from his hair. He growled. Someone was going to die.

"WHO THREW THAT?!" He exclaimed, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him. TenTen stepped out from the crowd and walked towards him. He couldn't help but notice that she was wearing the most adorable bathing suit. It was a light blue with panda heads all over it. She walked up to him and smiled.

"Sorry Neji, it was me." She said all calm. He frowned. She stared at him for a second before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're not really mad at me are you?" She question with a small pout. He blinked. A light shade of pink flowing to his cheeks. He tried to shake it off, unsuccessfully.

"..No." He mumbled looking away. TenTen giggled and tightened her grip around his neck with her arms. He smiled slightly looking back at her and quietly leaning down and kissing her. She smiled as he pulled away.

"Hey, Lee and I were just about to play water volley ball, you want to come play?"

"No, not really-" He was cut off as TenTen grabbed him by the hand and pulled him over to Lee with the beach ball in her other hand. "Arg TenTen!"

"AWWW HOW YOUTHFUL!"Lee exclaimed seeing them hand and hand.

"...Shutup Lee."

* * *

**You thought I forgot about Shikamaru and Temari.**

Shikamaru hit the ball over the net, He watched as Temari hit it with such force. It came down so fast, it was too fast for him to hit. It hit the sand as bounced to the side. He sighed. Temari smirked triumphantly. If only there was a way to get that smirk off of her face. Hmm... Shikamaru took the chance and walked over to her quickly and wrapped his arms around her waist,pulling her closer.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked with an eyebrow rose.

"What? Now I can't come near my girlfriend?"

"I see what you're trying to do. You're trying to make me forget that I beat you."

"Not at all, sweet heart." He murmured quietly into her ear and started leaving butterfly trails down her neck. Temari hesitated. She didn't know what to do in a situation _like this.  
_Shikamaru smirked as she bit her lip and he chuckled, Backing away. She narrowed her eyes.

"I knew it."

"You caught me."

"But, what you don't know is that.." Temari said holding up some money that she found in his pocket. His eyes widened. That was some of the money he earned while working for the Ramen bar.

"Give that back." He said trying to grab it for her. As soon as he realized he couldn't reach it he leaned in and kissed her roughly. Her eyes widened but, soon they dropped. She let her guard down and lowered her hand with the money in it. He immediately grabbed it from her hands and pulled away with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"I can't believe I fell for that.."

* * *

**What happened to everyone else!**

Lee and Shino started to build a giant sandcastle for Shino's bugs.  
Sakura and Ino were trying to have a good time but they both ended up ripping each others hair out.  
Kankuro tried to hit on all the girls that were at the beach, most of them being in their twenty's and getting slapped across the face many times.  
Chouji sat down the whole time in the shade, chowing down at everything he had brought with him.  
All the sensei's ended up getting drunk with the sake they brought with them.  
And Gaara was still dancing in a Panda suit,muttering all the bad things he was going to do to Temari and Kankuro.

_**THE END!  
**_

* * *

_**THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE!**_


End file.
